


leave all this behind

by dryadfiona



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Rachel's still sad about her mom. Chloe stays.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	leave all this behind

The stars are really pretty, but they're making it hard for Chloe to sleep.

She doesn't ask if she should turn them off, because Rachel's still looking up at them. At least, she is whenever Chloe glances over at her. She joked, earlier, that if they're gonna meet her mom tomorrow, she should probably get some sleep, but Rachel just blinked at her and turned back to the stars. 

Chloe toes her shoes off and kicks them off the bed. One of them hits Rachel's desk and knocks her planner off. Chloe winces, but Rachel doesn't even glance back over at her, her gaze still completely fixed on the ceiling.

"Do you want me to, uh--"

"Stay," Rachel says, and that's all Chloe needs to hear.

"Cool," Chloe says, kicking herself for not being half as eloquent as the girl lying next to her.

Rachel finally turns away from the stars and curls into her side. "Do you have to go home?"

"I'm here for you," Chloe says. She should, probably, pick up her phone and text her mom. But she'd stood there while David invaded her privacy, and she feels more uncomfortable around him than she does around fucking Eliot. (Which is saying something.)

She's not going to abandon Rachel to go sleep in the room next door to--shit, what did she say earlier? Step-douche. 

"Good," Rachel says, and stays quiet. It's unlike her, Chloe thinks--they've known each other for basically two days. But Rachel was always eloquent and bright and laughing, improvising Shakespearean prose live on-stage, and seeing her so quiet is discomfiting. 

Chloe wants to say something reassuring, but that's never been her strong suit, so she just stays silent.

"Do you think--" Rachel starts to say and cuts herself off.

"What?" Chloe asks, quiet.

"Do you think she'll still want to see me?" Rachel asks, voice cracking a little.

"Of course she will," Chloe says.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're you," Chloe says, and Rachel doesn't say anything. It's not what she wanted to say, so Chloe continues, "You're amazing, Rachel. The second she sees you, she'll see that."

"If we find her," Rachel says.

"Hey," Chloe says. "I told you I've got this."

"You did," Rachel says, and Chloe can feel her smiling against her neck. "You know, I believe you?"

"Fuck, I would hope so," Chloe says.

"If you'd asked me a week ago where I'd be," Rachel says. "I don't think I'd have guessed cuddling with Chloe Price."

"How the mighty fall," Chloe says.

"No," Rachel says, moving a little closer. "Didn't realize I'd be so lucky."

"Oh," Chloe says. She doesn't remember the last time someone thought they were lucky to know her. Usually the opposite. 

"I mean it," Rachel says. "You're amazing, Chloe Price."

Chloe doesn't say anything, but she can feel herself smiling. "It's the company I keep."

Rachel snorts. "No. You're--you don't give a shit, what people think about you. I wish I could be like that."

Chloe's smile drops a bit. It's not that Chloe doesn't care, really. She just--she doesn't know how to keep what she actually thinks and feels hidden. Especially now that she's "drop-out Chloe", proving what everyone thinks about her.

"Except you," Rachel says.

"Nothing to worry about there," Chloe says. "You're stuck with me."

"Good," Rachel says, still smiling. 


End file.
